In the management of a computer system, the use of Event Correlation technology or another such technology for identifying the cause of an event-based failure makes it possible for the administrator of the computer system to detect the cause of a failure, which has occurred in the computer system (refer to Patent Literature 1).
There exists technology in which an analysis engine for analyzing the causal relationship between multiple failure events, which have occurred in a machine that is under management, applies a general rule, which comprises a predetermined condition statement and conclusion statement, to an event related to the machine under management, for example, an event in which a performance value exceeds a prescribed threshold, to create an expanded rule comprising a conclusion event, which is the cause of a drop in performance, and a condition event group caused thereby, and identifies the failure based on the created expanded rule (refer to Patent Literature 2).
There are numerous useful methods capable of being implemented in recent computer systems as recovery methods with respect to the cause of a failure identified in accordance with cause analysis, and, for example, there is a method for recovering from a failure by performing an appropriate data migration at system resource (virtual machine, data) allocation. As data migration technology in an environment in which multiple virtual host computers (that is, virtual machines, hereinafter called “VM”) are running on a physical host computer, for example, technology (first VM migration) for transferring a VM operating environment from a certain physical host computer to another physical host computer, and technology (second VM migration) for migrating a VM stored in a certain storage area to another storage area, in accordance with information denoting VM performance and resource utilization information are known. Here, the VM is a type of data stored in a storage area, and the VM migration (the first VM migration and the second VM migration) is a type of data migration between storage areas. Data migration technology (volume migration) between data storage areas (volumes) in a storage apparatus is also known (refer to Patent Literature 3).